


Afrodite, sai desse lago!

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parody, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: No verão grego o calor está de matar e o pobre Saga não aguenta mais ficar sem sua piscina. Ele descobre uma alternativa, mas alguém chegou lá primeiro...





	Afrodite, sai desse lago!

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic nasceu de uma das muitas conversas malucas que eu, Chiisana Hana, tenho com a minha amiga Saphira. Qualquer besteira sempre faz a gente viajar. Dessa vez foi o famosíssimo vídeo "Rivaldo, sai desse lago", paródia louquíssima feita com um clipe indiano. Eu apresentei a "obra-prima" à Saph em julho do ano passado. Nós amamos a musiquinha, a coreografia, o visual dos caras e ficamos vendo o vídeo dezenas de vezes. Até que em algum momento mágico, Saph teve a ideia de me sugerir fazer uma fic com Shiryu e Shunrei. Então eu pensei que seria legal se fosse com o Afrodite por causa do histórico dele de banhar-se pelado em laguinhos, como vimos no filme "A Lenda dos Defensores de Athena' (mais conhecido como "o filme do Abel). Por isso ele foi escolhido para ser "a vítima". Esclarecemos que os comentários dos personagens relativos à provável opção sexual do Afrodite não refletem nossas opiniões, são apenas brincadeiras, e se você não tem bom humor, é melhor que não leia a fic.
> 
> Então é isso, mergulhamos (!) com tudo no laguinho, digo, projeto, e começamos a fazer a paródia da paródia, e depois, a fic.
> 
> É provável que seja meio random para a maioria das pessoas, mesmo as que já viram o vídeo, afinal, foi uma brincadeira entre nós.
> 
> Ah, e recomendamos ler ouvindo a música!
> 
> É isso!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**AFRODITE, SAI DESSE LAGO!**

_Chiisana Hana_

_e_

_Saphirarius_

Santuário Grego de Atena.

– Ai, que calor infernal... – lamentou-se Saga, olhando sua amada piscina vazia. A seca em Atenas já durava mais de quinze dias e a água estava sendo racionada, fazendo com que o cavaleiro tivesse de abdicar de seu maior prazer. Dohko, atual mestre do Santuário, penalizado com a situação do colega, foi falar com ele.

– Olha, Saga, não sei se é verdade, mas alguém disse que ouviu dizer que o Afrodite encontrou um lago que ainda não secou.

Os olhos do geminiano brilharam.

– Um L-A-G-O? – questionou, imaginando-se imerso em águas cristalinas e refrescantes.

– É. Por que você não vai lá ver se é verdade?

Antes que Dohko terminasse a frase, Saga já estava descendo as escadarias, de toalha nos ombros e sabonete nas mãos. Já na Casa de Peixes, ele viu um pessoal aglomerado indo em direção aos fundos e se aproxima. Estavam lá todos os cavaleiros de ouro, alguns de prata, os de bronze, que passavam um tempo no Santuário, além da própria deusa Atena. E ele não pôde deixar de observar que todos carregavam toalhas e sacolinhas com sabonetes, buchas, xampus...

– Mas que diabos! – exclamou. – Devem estar todos indo pro tal lago!

Saga então foi até Milo e o cavaleiro confirmou que estavam todos procurando o lago e que ele só podia ser nas proximidades da Casa de Peixes.

Depois de descer um pouco o terreno montanhoso por trás da casa, o grupo avistou o bendito lago.

Percebendo que era um dos últimos que caminhava para aquela direção, Saga apressou o passo até finalmente ter a mesma visão que os outros. Ele não pôde conter a emoção diante do que via: um grande lago, de águas cristalinas.

Todos correram alegremente para o lago, ansiando por um belo banho, até estarem perto o suficiente para se darem conta de que alguém já se banhava lá: Afrodite.

O desapontamento foi geral, fazendo com que todos apenas dissessem uma coisa:

**(Todos):**

_Vai, Afrodite, sai desse lago!_

_É nossa vez de entrar nesse lago_

_Esse viado não sai desse lago_

_Tá todo mundo querendo o lagoooo_

Afrodite olhou o grupo com desprezo e continuou seu banho, ignorando-os.

– ÁGUA – Saga disse, quase babando. – Eu quero tanto entrar na água...

– Então vai – Shun disse. – O que é que tem demais?

– É muita queimação de filme tomar banho com o Afrodite – Shura acrescentou. – Eu vou esperar ele terminar.

– De queimação ele entende, Shura – Milo disse e completou com um sussurro: – Não lembra que ele ficou agarradinho com o Hyoga na casa de Libra?

– Ok, pessoal, vamos esperar – concordou Saga, com tristeza. – É o melhor a fazer, se não queremos a fama do Shun.

A vontade de tomar banho não era tão grande a ponto de dividirem o lago com Afrodite pelado, portanto todos resolveram esperar que ele terminasse.

Meia hora depois, Afrodite continuava banhando-se. O grupo que esperava para entrar no lago começou a perder a paciência.

– Mas que cacete de banho demorado é esse? – indagou Saga, tremendamente irritado.

– Sai logo daí, Afrodite! – Kanon disse, fazendo coro com o irmão.

**(Saga)** _Eu vou te bater_

**(Camus)** _Esse sol torra um!_

**(Afrodite)** _\- Bofe, calminha aí_

_É que eu sou lindo, yeah_

As mulheres, que também esperavam para tomar banho, começaram a se inquietar. Saori tentou convencê-las a entrar no lago:

– Gente, tudo bem os caras não quererem tomar banho com ele, mas e quanto a nós? Se dizem que ele é gay, qual o problema?

– O problema é que eu não quero tomar banho com essa biba! – revoltou-se Shina.

– Deixa de ser assim, Shina. O coitado não vai fazer nada conosco.

Mas Shina não acatou os conselhos de Saori:

– Agora é questão de honra, ele vai ter que sair!

**(Shina)** _:_

_Por que essa biba não sai desse lago?_

_Não deixa a gente entrar nesse lago?_

_A cobra vai fumar_

_Aí você vai ver!_

Apesar das ameaças de Shina, Afrodite não fez menção de sair. Simplesmente olhou em sua máscara e cantarolou:

**(Afrodite):**

_Mas do laguinho eu não vou mais sair_

_Mas do laguinho eu não vou mais sair_

Notando o desânimo do grupo, Shunrei começou a oferecer os quitutes que levara, na tentativa de apaziguar as discussões. Aldebaran aproximou-se dela e conferiu o que tinha na cesta que ela trazia.

**(Aldebaran)** _Tripa de_ _porco_ _, hum..._

**(Shunrei)** _Não vai querer patê?_

**(Aldebaran)** _É que eu não almocei..._

**(Shunrei)** _Não vai querer patê?_

Enquanto Shunrei servia Aldebaran e tentava convencer os demais a se alimentarem um pouco, Kiki apareceu. O garoto aproximou-se do lago com a expressão travessa de quem iria aprontar alguma com o cavaleiro de Peixes. Ele começou a manipular algumas pedras no ar, tal qual fizera quando Shiryu chegara a Jamiel em busca de conserto para as armaduras de Dragão e Pégasus. Não demorou muito para ele ser notado e incentivado.

**(Shiryu)** _Vai dar pedrada!_

**(Hyoga)** _Oi lá o Kiki, oi lá o Kiki!_

**(Seiya)** _Vai lá, Kiki! Vai lá, Kiki!_

Porém, o plano de Kiki não aconteceu como todos esperavam. Mu achou que aquilo era uma violência desnecessária e impediu o discípulo de atingir Afrodite. Todos começaram a ficar cada vez mais desanimados, lamentando a falta de água e a demora do cavaleiro de Peixes, principalmente Saga.

**(Saga)** _Por que a água foi acabar?_

**(Afrodite)** _Eu ainda vou nadar!_

Assim que Peixes declarou que ainda iria nadar, começou a mover-se alegremente, erguendo as pernas para cima e ficando de cabeça para baixo em um movimento gracioso. Todos olharam para ele perplexos e nenhum quitute que Shunrei pudesse trazer iria acalmá-los.

Para piorar a situação, vários cavaleiros começavam a exalar um cheirinho de nhaca nada agradável.

**(Milo)** _Galera, vambora, vamo quebrar tudo_

**(Saori)** _Homem com nhaca é duro de aguentar_

**(Shina)** _Será que vamos ter que fazer tudo?_

**(Marin)** _Essa oferenda vai voltar pro mar_

O sol forte também começou a incomodar os mais sensíveis ao calor.

**(Hyoga)**   _Ai, ai, tá a arder!_

**(Camus)** _Esse sol torra um!_

**(Hyoga)** _E o Afrodite que não sai desse lagoooo?_

**(Camus)** _A biba louca bem no meio desse lago!_

\- Gente, deixem de ser tontos – argumentou Saori mais uma vez. – Afrodite é nosso amigo. Vamos entrar e tomar banho com ele.

– Ele está pelado! – todo mundo gritou.

– E o que é que tem?

– Eu não vou tomar banho com outro homem pelado! – Seiya disse. E a revolta dele começou a se espalhar pelos outros:

**(Saga)** _O pau vai comer_

**(Aldebaran)** _Ainda tem patê?_

**(Hyoga)** _Eu vou chamar minha mãe_

**(Ikki)** _Ela já morreu, mané!_

**(Marin)** _O que a gente vai fazer?_

**(Shina)** _Eu vou meter a unha_

**(Shunrei)** _Será que você não tem dó?_

**(Afrodite)** _Vem pra cá se banhar_

**(Shina)** _Ui, não, com você não dá!_

Mais meia hora de espera e Afrodite continuava com seu balé aquático. A comida que Shunrei levara já tinha acabado, o futum estava cada vez maior e o sol a pino deixava todos de mau humor.

**(Saga)** _Sai logo Afrodite, que eu já tô imundo!_

**(Shina)** _Já tô fedida, azeda, com cecê e chulé!_

**(Afrodite)** _Ainnn, nojenta, vergonha desse mundo_

**(Shina)** _Vem cá pra tu ver como é!_

Até que Seiya se impacientou, ao mesmo tempo em que quis impressionar Saori...

**(Seiya)**

_Vou botar pra correr!_

_Agora você vai ver!_

_Olha afrodite, tu sai desse lago!_

_Sua biba louca, sai desse lago!_

Saori aproveitou e estimulou o cavaleiro:

**(Saori)** _Vai logo, Seiya, pula no lago!_

**(Seiya)** _Atena manda e você sai desse lago!_

Foi a deixa para todos os cavaleiros tomarem a iniciativa e correrem para o lago. Apavorado, Afrodite viu a horda se aproximando em câmera lenta, agitando seus sabonetes e buchas, e entrando na água cristalina do seu imaculado laguinho, alguns até com restos de farofa na boca.

\- Nãããããããoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! – ele gritou inutilmente. Tinha uma vontade imensa de mandar centenas de Rosas Piranhas em todo mundo, mas não podia fazê-lo porque a deusa estava entre os monstros que invadiram seu precioso lago.

\- Ah, isso é o paraísoooooooo!– Saga exclamou, sentindo um prazer inenarrável e arrancando o resto de roupa de usava, para horror dos outros. – Água, minha queridaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que delícia!

Shiryu e Shunrei aproveitaram que Afrodite e Saga já estavam pelados e, nudistas que eram, também tiraram as roupas. Todos acabaram se empolgando e, entrando no clima, ficaram pelados também. Animados, começam a cantar:

**(Todos)**

_Estamos limpos, yeah!_

_Iuhuuuuuu!_

**FIM**


End file.
